Fist Fight
by Moth Gypsy
Summary: Team seven is on a mission in the Forest of Death, and Sasuke and Naruto get into a... fight. SasuNaru.


RK: Just a one-shot I wrote in my free time, I blame it on the larangitis I seem to have caught.

Warnings: A bit of swearing and BL. The pairing is SasukeNaruto. Oh and also I havent read the manga, Ive only seen bits and pieces of the anime on adult swim... so my knowledge is limited. I apologize before hand for any mistakes in character or setting that I make, and would really appreciate it if you guys would point those mistakes out to me.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi, and although I _could_ claim to be him(as could anyone) I doubt I would be believed.

.o.o.

They were doing it. Again. Fighting, that is.

It had started with a casually tossed insult, a glare and a snide retort(that's how it always started, after all). And it hadn't taken long to escalate from biting words to equally biting fists.

Naruto growled through his teeth in frustration, lunged forward and attempted to kick the smirking Uchiha rite in the side. Sasuke roughly grabbed his foot and spun the fox around twice before letting go. As Naruto flew back, he reached into the pouch at his side drawing out two glinting kunai and let them rip through the air. Sasuke caught the first, dodged the second and hurled the one in his hand towards Naruto. The blond turned in the air and kicked off of a nearby tree just a moment before the said weapon lodged itself into thick bark.

They were on a mission to scout the borders of Konaha and had set up camp in a dense, wooded area. Kakashi had told them to "Make the best of things and enjoy the great outdoors" but as far as the three chuunin were concerned, there wasn't much to be "enjoyed" in the Forest of Death. That is, unless your into the damp, cold and mud, or the giant insects, or even worse(in Sakura's opinion) the small bugs that get into your hair and clothes. And of course, their close proximity over the few days they had been out together had begun to wear on all of their nerves.

"Bastard!" Naruto cursed as Sasuke's fist made contact with the side of his face. Before he could drop to the ground(at this point they were both high in the trees), Naruto gathered chakra to his hands and feet and ended up clinging to to underside of the giant limb they were fighting on.

Even though Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's face, he could hear the smirk in his voice. "Hey, loser get up here. Or are you _that_ afraid of me?"

Naruto's face burned at the insult, and infuriated, he launched himself up and over the branch, arm drawn back and eyes flashing. Sasuke barely had time to block and when Naruto's fist hit his palm it stung terrible and Sasuke winced as he slid back from the force.

In the split second that his guard was down, the blond dug his knee up into Sasuke's stomach. Silently, the Uchiha cursed himself as he landed heavily onto his back. Not missing a beat, Naruto lunged at the other boy, fully prepared to beat the shit out of his face.

Naruto landed on top of Sasuke from an angle, and using this to his advantage, Sasuke immediately flipped them over so that he was on top. Their arms were tangled together and each had the others shoulders in a vice-like grip. Panting, Naruto thrashed from side to side trying to escape from under the Uchiha, but realized that he was pinned quite effectively.

Their faces were close and Sasuke laughed quietly between them, "What're you going to do now loser?"

Naruto stilled, wondering, 'What _am_ I going to do?' and then he had an idea.

Before the smug Uchiha knew what was happening, Naruto leaned up, closing the small gap between them and smashed their mouths together in a violent and sloppy kiss.

Their mouths met so forcefully that their teeth clacked together and split the shocked Uchiha's lower lip. For a second, Sasuke truly didn't now what to do, but then Naruto pushed him upwards so roughly that he was actually thrown onto his feet and he stumbled back a few paces, arm up to cover his mouth.

They stood facing one another for a few seconds, before the Uchiha turned away and muttered, "Loser."

.o.o.

The three of them sat around a small fire, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto, that is. Sasuke sat with his back against a tree about twenty feet away, his gaze locked firmly onto the blonds back.

If anyone noticed the tense aura that had overtaken the camp throughout the entire day, no one mentioned it. And now it was evening, the stars just barely visible through the dense foliage and no one spoke a word. Naruto was playing with a stick, poking it into the fire then pulling it out to see how long it would burn. Sakura was leaning on her hand and gazing into the bright flames, obviously lost in thought. And Kakashi was surveying his students with a bored yet knowing look in his eyes(though, whether or not he actually knew anything was debatable).

And Sasuke watched Naruto. They had parted wordlessly after the kiss. Sasuke has never been kissed before, at least not on the mouth. He could vaguely recall his mother kissing his forehead on a few occasions, but never had anyone kissed him like... that. And not that Sasuke knew anything about kissing, but he had to say that Naruto was pretty lousy at it. But more than that, it bothered Sasuke that he had been so affected. He had been so shocked by the blonds actions that he had actually left first, which meant that Naruto had won their fight.

And that was not acceptable. Uchihas did NOT concede defeat, especially not to stupid blond losers who couldn't tell a shuriken from a table knife. 'I'll have to think of some way to really humiliate him... that'll show the moron...' And with that thought, Sasuke drifted off to sleep facing one Uzumaki Naruto.

.o.o.

The next morning, Naruto awoke with a loud yawn and stretched from his spot on the ground. He looked around and frowned when he noticed Kakashi still asleep with a copy of Icha Icha Paradise resting open over his chest. He turned his gaze over to Sakura who was digging through their bags for some food, "Hey, hey, what do we have to eat?"

She looked up with a 'what are you stupid?' look on her face. "Some dried fruits and meat, same thing as yesterday and the day before."

"Oh," Naruto looked crestfallen, "okay... I gotta pee."

"God Naruto, then go somewhere and do it, but don't tell me."

He grinned sheepishly before jogging off into the trees. Sakura shook her head and smiled slightly as she watched his retreating form, "Honestly I wonder about him sometimes."

.o.o.

Naruto zipped up his pants and started to jog back to the campsite. He had made sure to get a good distance from where they had set up, in case Sakura decided to spy on him(which in his mind was a perfectly reasonable possibility, after all, who wouldn't want to get a look at him?).

With a smile he climbed over one of the many monstrous roots in the forest, there wasn't really a path. As he jumped down, something collided with his chest and he stumble back until he felt the tree root behind him. Immediately, he realized that it had been a fist that had hit him, and Sasuke's fist at that. "What the-"

Naruto was cut off as the dark haired Uchiha pinned him against the textured bark, "You're a terrible kisser." And with that, Sasuke leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Really, he didn't have any more experience than Naruto, however he did have more grace and common sense, and this time there wasn't any blood drawn between them. It's Naruto's turn to be shocked and his eyes are wide for a moment before they automatically fall shut out of instinct. Neither of them really do anything except for stand there, and Sasuke decides to back his words up.

Cautiously, he opens his mouth just slightly and licks at the crease between the blonds lips. They're both surprised when Naruto opens his mouth as well and plunges his tongue into Sasuke's, both fighting for dominance.

Somewhere along the way, the Uchiha's hands have reached up to grip at Naruto's shoulders and hair. Noticing this, Naruto reaches up and pushes between them, breaking the intimate contact.

Gasping for breath, the blond stubbornly wipes at his mouth and, with a glare demands, "Wha- what're you trying to do, suffocate me?!"

Sasuke just stares for a second before turning and throwing over his shoulder, "Idiot." with a self satisfied smirk.

.o.o.

Sakura's eyes widened as they landed on her two teammates locked in what looked like a heated kiss. With a gulp, she silently backed away, turned and ran back to the camp.

When Kakashi had awoken he asked her where the two boy's had gone off to. When she replied that she didn't know about Sasuke, and both had been gone for awhile, he had told her to go look for the two and make sure they weren't trying to kill each other again. This... was not what she had expected, to say the least.

When she got back, flushed and just slightly out of breath, Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at her and asked bluntly, "They aren't dead, are they?"

"Ah, Ano... aha, they're just... uh, fighting again. Heh, you know those two, always at each others throats." She winced at her own words.

"Well, as long as they aren't really trying to hurt each other..."

"They're fine, Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure they'll be back once they are... umm, finished..."

Kakashi gave the pink haired girl one last questioning look before retuning to his book and thinking to himself, 'I have got to have the strangest students to come from the academy in years...'

.o.o.

RK: This is my first real attempt at writing for the Naruto fandom, so please review! CC will be muchly appreciated, however just leaving a review saying whether you liked it or not will leave me equally pleased!


End file.
